


Hurry

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Concussions, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt - "I just want to sleep" with Memoryaka Juno obtains a concussion





	Hurry

Juno had hit his head, hard. It wasn’t that he wasn’t able to avoid hitting his head against the wall as he fell, it was just that he had just been swung at, and didn’t realize how close the wall was. When Peter realized that Juno was down for the count, he took care of the man that had taken a swing at Juno, and pulled Juno a little further down to where they could fit into a small dip in the wall behind a table. “Juno, Juno, can you hear me?” Juno’s eyes were half closed, and he looked as though he could barely hear the words Peter was saying. “Juno, wake up dear, come on, stay awake, Juno.”   
  
Juno’s eyes opened a bit more, but it was hard to tell because as soon as he did, he returned to squinting, trying to see who was talking to him. “Stop screaming and I’ll consider it. What’s going on? Where…. Where am I? You look familiar, do I know you?”    
  
Peter’s eyes went wide. He realized that there was a possibility that what happened was going to be something serious, but he hadn’t expected him to have hit his head this hard. Peter started to panic, worrying that he had upset something from when Juno had gotten the Theia removed from his head, but was trying to calm himself, realizing that this was probably the result of years of repeated head trauma, which while not necessarily being reassuring, at least convinced him that he wasn’t to blame entirely for bringing Juno on this case. He cradled Juno’s head, trying to block out as much light as possible to keep him from closing his eyes and therefore falling asleep, and trying to keep his head from getting any worse. He leaned in close when he spoke, and tried to whisper as well, again trying not to overload his battered brain. “Juno, yes, you know me. It’s Peter, remember? We, we’re on a case, and we’re going to get you out of here.” Peter looked out around to see that the rest of the action that had been going on around them had dissipated, which meant that Peter could pull back for a moment and pull out his comms. “I’m going to call Rita to come get us. You remember Rita, yes?”   
  
Juno pulled a hand up to cover his eyes. “Sounds familiar. You do that, I’m just gonna take a little -”   
  
“No you are not, Juno Steel.” Peter knelt back down, this time getting his arms under Juno so as to get him up to his feet. Even if he wasn’t going to be able to walk very well, Peter was going to get Juno out of there and to a hospital. “You can’t go to sleep yet, okay?”   
  
“I just want to go to sleep though.” He was pouting like a child, and had both hands on his face, both covering his eyes and plugging his ears.    
  
Peter looked around, looking for anything he could use. He found a curtain and pulled it down from where it was hanging, pulling it over their heads, creating darkness around the two of them, helping to calm Juno’s pounding head. Peter reached his hands up to cover Juno’s, pulling them away slightly. “Juno, you can open your eyes now.” It was dark under the curtain, but Peter could still see well enough that when Juno opened his eyes, Peter could tell that Juno wasn’t able to focus on anything, despite the overall lack of things that there were to focus on underneath the cover of the curtain. “Juno, Rita is on the way to come get us. And then we’ll take you to go see a doctor for your concussion. Okay? I’m gonna walk us to the door and you’re going to let me guide you there.”   
  
Peter moved to break out from under the curtain, but Juno grabbed his wrist. “Peter.” He stopped his movements, realizing that this time Juno at least knew who he was. “Where are we?”   
  
Peter pressed a kiss to Juno’s cheek before getting out from under the curtain. As soon as he did, he looked at his comms again, and saw that she had sent him back a message, saying she was on her way.   
  
All he did was type back one word: “Hurry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor and have not taken a concussion course in a little while, so whoops if I got things wrong (but I'm drawing off a specific memory from a camper getting a concussion, so I get the feeling it's still at least semi accurate). Also, don't ask me how Juno got his eye back if this is after the Theia, I'm not a doctor. 
> 
> Kudos/comment/feel free to send more prompts on my tumblr


End file.
